Sebastian's Birthday
by Daughter of Romanov
Summary: Sebastian's birthday is his favourite day of the year.


**Sebastian's Birthday**

Sebastian had loved his birthday for as long has he could remember. He loved getting the cards and presents, all of the surprises, singing the Happy Birthday song (he didn't care if he wasn't _meant_ to sing it, it was his birthday), eating the cake. His birthday was better than all of the holidays combined. It was a day all about him. When you spend all of your time with the royal family, days all about you were scarce. Only once a year, to be precise.

He opened his eyes quickly, searching around for anyone about to pop out with 'happy birthday!' cry. However, there was nothing out of the ordinary. Throwing his kelp blanket off himself, he swam out to get his first recognition.

"Morning, Sebastian," Skit said. Skit was a stingray, training to be in the band.

"Good morning," Sebastian grinned, his heart racing as he waited anxiously for the 'happy birthday'.

"Rehearsal is early today, right?" Skit asked. His heart sinking, Sebastian nodded. Skit smiled and swam off.

"Never close to dat ray anyway," Sebastian muttered to himself as he swam past the guards hopefully. There was no response, not even a flicker of recognition. Well, they had always been more Triton-orientated, even when Sebastian had been in charge of them. Still...

"Good morning, Sebastian," the six remaining princesses greeted him. Oh! Those girls! He loved them like they were his own.

"Good morning, girls," Sebastian smiled, eager for his birthday fun to begin.

"What time is rehearsal today?" Attina asked. Sebastian sighed. He half-wanted to scream out to forget about rehearsal, and concentrate on him, the birthday crab! Nevertheless, he managed to keep his cool and answer the mermaid.

"Four o'clock," he replied through gritted teeth, as the girls nodded and swam away. Well, they were not _really_ his daughters…

"Wonder who crawled up his shell?" Andrina whispered to her sisters, loud enough for Sebastian to hear. He spent the day anticipating, waiting for the exclamations of birthday cheer.

None came.

It was almost time for rehearsal.

"Dat's it!" Sebastian exclaimed to himself excitedly, all anger melting away. A surprise party! Obviously, the rehearsal was just a ploy for a party, dedicated to him. That's why everyone had been asking about it! Renewed with hope, Sebastian swum quickly to the rehearsal.

"I'm here!" he declared loudly, looking around eagerly. His band looked up from their instruments, and assembled themselves. Undaunted, Sebastian conducted the session eagerly.

"Dat's time!" Sebastian said. The band gathered up their instruments and left, leaving Sebastian alone in the hall. They'd forgotten. All of them! Angrily, he swam from the room, only wanting the day to end. His own birthday! Forgotten!

"_Waves try to measure…_"

Sebastian heard King Triton singing to himself in the throne room. His face lit up. King Triton! Surely, he hadn't forgotten. Swimming in, Sebastian bowed to the King, and looked around anxiously for his hidden present.

"Good evening, Sebastian," King Triton looked surprised.

"Your Highness. Anything planned for tonight?" Sebastian grinned, barely able to contain his excitement. This was it!

"Just reading, I suppose," King Triton looked surprised at Sebastian.

"No, something special?" Sebastian laughed. King Triton now looked confused.

"No, nothing comes to mind," King Triton shrugged. Sebastian frowned, and then decided that it was probably just a cover-up.

"Nothing at all about today? Nothing?" Sebastian's eyes looked as if they were about to fly from their sockets as he stared at King Triton hopefully.

"Sebastian, have I forgotten something?" King Triton raised his eyebrows. Sebastian's face fell. That was it! The day was almost over, and no one had remembered!

"My birthday!" Sebastian squeaked, horribly high-pitched, "Every-un forgot my birthday! I guess no un in dis castle cares about a poor old crab! Not even you!"

The King was silent for a moment. Then he sighed, closing his eyes. It was a few minutes before he opened them again, to see an angry red crab waiting for an explanation.

"Oh, Sebastian," King Trion said gently, in his kindest voice, "You know everyone, especially me, care about you. Besides…"

"Besides what?" Sebastian snapped.

"It's not your birthday until tomorrow."


End file.
